hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Illinois (Isabella Jones)
Illinois is a fan-made character for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Hidekaz Himaruya. Her human name is Isabella Jones. She represents the 5th most populated state within the United States of America. Appearance Illinois is a young woman in her mid 20's. Her dark colored hair was once long enough to reach slightly past her shoulders, but, due to wanting to take on a somewhat boyish appearance, she decided to cut it short. Her eyes are blue, however, they can sometimes come off as being electric blue or at least two shades darker in color. Her height is estimated to be relatively average, and, she stands at approximately 5 feet 5 inches. It is said that she has at least one particular strand of hair known as an ahoge, which is supposed to represent the city of Chicago. Also, in a majority of appearances she is seen wearing glasses too, these represent Springfield. The main outfit that she is seen wearing consists of a white long sleeved shirt which is worn underneath a black jacket and often paired up with a skirt that matches the color of her jacket for a semi casual look. From time to time she will opt to wear a black choker around her neck as part of this outfit. Her military uniform has yet to be revealed, if it is determined that she did have one. As she has various casual outfits, she often changes them on a day to day basis, but, sometimes this is determined by her mood as well on any given day. Personality A hard working and diligent individual, she is known to take great pride in whatever she does and will often strive to put her best effort forward whenever possible. The type of person who is highly motivated and persistent, meaning that once she sets her eyes on something or says that she has a goal she wishes to achieve, she will stop at almost nothing to make sure that's the result she receives in the end. Quiet and stoic when she wants to be, sometimes she is misunderstood by others and seen as one of the un-approachable types of people, but, really she can be down to earth and friendly, even a bit talkative if people come to visit her. One aspect of her personality is her fiercely competitive spirit, meaning that she will fight tooth and nail to keep from being the one taken down while playing sports. This also leads to her possibly having a bit more energy than her peers. Interests Illinois is known to have quite a few things that she is interested in. These can often be identified as being within the following categories: Art, Music, Sports, and a wide variety of others. Examples of these interests are listed as the following:Favorite Sports Teams: Chicago Bears, Chicago Bulls, Blackhawks, White Sox, and the Cubs, Favorite Genre (Music): Jazz, though, she does seem to like R&B or the Blues as well. As far as art is concerned she is into sculptures scattered throughout the state itself or in the city of Chicago. Her favorite foods are listed as Gold Rush Apples and popcorn, though, the latter has to come from a place called Garrett's.